List of Quotes - Akira Yuki
Akira Intro *Just make sure your techniques don't get predictable. *Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose... But this time we''ll win!'' *I still can't see the star... *What is in your heart when you fight? *Calm yourself. You're getting too excited. *I hope that isn't all your kung fu is about. *I never back down from a fight! *My fists are calling out...telling me to fight with passion! *What do you have in your heart when you fight? *I can hone my kung fu in this battle! *I must become stronger...As strong as a tiger! Special Attack *Oh stars, shine once more! *Time to settle things. *My fists will send you a message. *This is my budo! *This is where I finish you! *Reach from the stars. Support Attack *I have been waiting for this! *Things just got interesting! *This is our Kung-Fu! *Try my Budo! *Your time has come! Let's go! *I will fight with all my strength! Victory *Ora ora ora! *It's a big world out there. Who would have thought I'd find an opponent like this? *I want to fight somebody stronger than this! *I must keep improving my kung fu! *Make me burn even hotter! Pai Intro *Are you ready? Let's begin! *I'll show you how much my training has paid off! *Come on! Do you think you can withstand my Mizong Quan? *Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman! *Looks like we're going to have to jump right in. *Yeah. Let's play to win. *Just make sure you watch my Mizong Quan skills in action. *It's impossible for a person to become a tiger, Akira. *I hope this fight is one with spirit! Special Attack *Settle this battle, Akira! *Akira, time to shine! *Time to finish this, Akira! Support Attack *I got your back! *Coming in to help! *I'll follow your lead, Akira. *We will break through them all. *Akira, Follow my lead! Victory *I improved my kung fu a bit, so it was a good fight. *Finished already? I can't even call that practice. *Looks like I was the stronger of us! *Your Kung Fu is not enough! *Haiyaah! They were definitely ten years too early! Paired Characters Intro *'Akira': I must become stronger... As strong as a tiger! *'Pai': It's impossible for a person to become a tiger, Akira. *'Akira': I'm not even going to break a sweat here! *'Pai': You should never underestimate your opponent, Akira. *'Pai': You're ten years to early to challenge us! *'Akira': Save that line for after we win! *'Pai': An actress needs to learn from first-hand experience too! *'Akira': I don't think you're going to learn anything from these guys, though. *'Akira': As long as no one encroaches upon me, I shall bring harm to no other... *'Pai': But that doesn't apply to the bad guys! Victory *'Akira': You're ten years too early! Pai: That's right. They were ten years too early! *'Akira': You're ten years too early to challenge us! *'Pai': Haiyaah! They were definitely ten years too early! *'Akira': It seems I still can't see the eight stars... *'Pai': Don't stress it, Akira. Just focus on improving your kung fu. *'Pai': What do you intend to use your kung fu for in life? *'Akira': That's what I'm still searching for... Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Bahn: You seem a bit stronger this time, Akira. Akira: I've been working on my kung fu. Just you watch, Bahn. Pai: Now that I think of it, how old were you the last time we fought, Bahn? Victory Bahn: Not bad, Akira. You want me to teach you my Dragon Upper? Akira: Sure, I'm always interested in learning new moves. Pai: Just don't get any ideas about learning to shoot ki from your hands, Akira. Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Flynn Intro Heihachi Intro Heihachi: I recall a martial artist who once said that what makes a tiger so strong is that it lacks humanity. Akira: Pai, that was your... Pai: What's important is to live as a human and gain strength as a human. Victory Akira: Stone are stones, but not stone at all... I've still got a ways to go. Heihaci: Bajiquan proverbs, eh? Looks like you have studied a thing or two. Pai: Huh? What are you two talking about? Imca Intro [Han|Juri Intro Lady Intro Lindow Intro Lindow: You guys do pretty good fighting unarmed. Akira: There are many parts of the body like the shoulders, elbows, and back that can become weapons if needed. Pai: It's the training until they can be used that way, that's the hard part. Neneko/Neito Intro Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro Saya Intro Tron Intro Servbot: We want you to teach us a Servbot Elbow attack! Pai: I think your arms are too small for that. Akira: Maybe they can learn the Tetsuzanko? Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Vashyron Intro Vashyron: I'm not into shooting enemies in the back. Akira: But sometimes getting behind your opponent is the key to victory. Pai: I don't think that's what he meant. Category:Quotes